1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container inserts, and more particularly to container inserts for supporting a desiccant strategically positioned away from tablets or pills contained therein. The present invention device includes a cup member and a rigid stem member. The cup member has a continuous loop top that is partially collapsible accommodate different size openings/containers.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents represent several variations on container inserts which exemplify the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,127 teaches a combination with a hollow cover of a two part perforated container, the perforated parts being threaded together and adapted to receive and fully enclose a powdered absorbing material, a plurality of resilient members secured to the top of one of said parts and flaring downwardly and outwardly therefrom, and an elastic member on the free end of each said resilient member adapted to engage the inner wall of the lower portion of the cover and space the container therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,293 describes a container, display and dispenser comprising a transparent hollow body member, a transparent inverted cone having its upper edges attached to said body member and suspended within said body member, said cone adapted to hold contents to be dispensed, a fixed closure attached to said body member and covering the top of said cone, a movable closure rotatably positioned on the upper portion of said body member and above said fixed closure, said closures both having openings, said movable closure in normal position with its opening not in registry with the opening of said fixed closure, said movable closure rotatable for registering its opening with the opening of said fixed closure so that upon tilting of said body member, the contents of the cone may be directed toward said openings and dispensed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,932 describes an article of manufacture comprising a hermetically-sealed package containing a product normally subjective to oxidative deterioration, a deoxygenating body, and a moisture proof oxygen-permeable barrier interposed between said product and said body to prevent direct contact therebetween, said body comprising a dispersion of water, glucose and an enzyme system having oxidase activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,309 describes an adsorbent cartridge containing an adsorbent which may also be a desiccant, for insertion into a container comprising a permeable casing having a longitudinal axis and a cylindrical side wall and substantially planar opposed end walls extending substantially perpendicularly to said side wall and adsorbent material in said casing. A combination of a container and an adsorbent cartridge with said container having a substantially Cylindrical side wall and a bottom wall. And an adsorbent cartridge in said container, said adsorbent cartridge having a substantially planar bottom wall for resting on said bottom wall of said container and also having a substantially cylindrical side wall for positioning throughout its extent in close proximity to the side wall of said container, and a top wall on said adsorbent cartridge for acting as a shelf to support the contents of said container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,578 teaches a desiccant end cap for mounting on a hollow cylindrical member having an annular flange with a face portion and an outer annular portion extending transversely thereto comprising a cup-like member having an end portion and an annular rim extending substantially perpendicularly to the end portion for overlying said outer portion of said flange with an interference fit desiccant container means mounted centrally on said end portion for positioning within said hollow tubular member, spacer dimples on the end portion of said cap for positioning said end portion in spaced relationship to the face portion of the flange and latching dimples on said rim for engaging said flange with a holding fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,280 teaches that leaks are precluded in product containers with the bottle insert by structuring a rim thereon for establishing an inclined sealing interface. A diaphragm is structured within the bottle insert to provide either a cylindrical or noncylindrical wipe over the particular type of applicator tip selected for use in the product container. Furthermore, provisions are incorporated within the bottle insert to block passage through the wiping diaphragm of misaligned comb type applicator tips and these provisions are made self-aligning for such tips with minor structural modification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,536 describes a plastic insert for sealing caps such as crown corks, which is capable of forming a seal impermeable to liquid when it is pressed by the cap against the beaded mouth of a container. The insert comprises a central projection directed towards the interior of the container. This projection may comprise a transverse hole and/or a longitudinal hole rendering it possible to apply by means of a drawing pin or a safety pin or sew by means of a needle the insert onto a blouse or a display card board. In this manner the insert may be used as a trimming thus offering a certain advertisement to the manufacturer of the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,090 relates to a container which is intended to hold pills, and it composes on the one hand an external, rigid envelope and on the other hand an internal envelope enclosing the pills, this internal envelope being elastically deformable and capable of an increase in volume which is sufficient for absorbing the surplus pressure resulting from the packing of the pills when the lid is applied, without crushing the pills. In a first embodiment, the internal envelope is cylindrical and it has a convex, deformable base. In a second embodiment, the internal envelope is a sleeve provided with at least one slit allowing its radial expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,856 teaches an audible sound protecting mechanism and a tamper proof disc to prevent and deter persons from implanting contaminated substances into bottles containing capsules, tablets or caplets, removing the contents of the bottle, changing their composition, replacing the contents back into the bottles and restoring the bottle to its original condition so as to appear untouched, for the purpose of doing harm to another person. The safety disc that protects the products is so positioned inside the neck of the bottle, that is beyond the reach and manipulations of anyone; therefore, if broken, the safety disc cannot be replaced, repaired, or repositioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,183 describes a bottle having an inserted tube in its neck to effectively reduce its interior volume and allow a large surface area for the bottle exterior, e.g. for supporting a large label or to allow oversized print, with a relatively small interior volume, e.g. to prevent abrasions caused by the interior contents moving excessively against each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,234 describes a container insert for volume reduction and tablet stability. It includes a flexible cup member and a rigid stem member. The flexible cup member is comprised of a plurality of correlate petal-like appendages and a hollow stem member. When the container insert is inserted into the mouth of a container, the flexible cup member appendages are flexed inwardly thereby permitting the insert to be fully inserted. When the insert is in place, it may either reside in the base of a container or, alternatively, in the neck of the same. When flexed, the petal-like appendages conform to the shape and dimension of the inside of the container. To accomplish such conformation, the appendages are capable of successive offset overlapping so as to form a bowl-like shape once inserted, much like the petals of a tulip. Preferably, the cup member includes a centrally located mound, and the stem member includes a desiccant retaining element and at least one venting cut-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,458 teaches a packaging system and method is provided which will substantially retard or reduce the caking of powdered, crystalline, or granular organic and inorganic cakable chemical compounds and mixtures thereof. Such retardation and reduction in caking enhances the free flowability and scoopability of the compound. The packaging system and method comprises a moisture impermeable container, a moisture impermeable cover which closes the container, providing a moisture tight seal between the container and cover such as with a gasket, and desiccant. The compound can be placed directly into the container or into a moisture permeable bag which is sealed after the compound has been placed therein. The bag is filled or sized so that there will be a void space in the container once the container is closed. The desiccant is placed in the void space. The drum may be a fiber board drum having a moisture impermeable liner, such as an aluminum liner. The cover is preferably a plastic cover. The permeable bag is preferably made of kraft crepe paper or woven polypropylene.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.